1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for giving proper shape to sports bags, holders, rucksacks, handbags, schoolbags, luggage, travel bags, or the like, for display purposes in a store.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, when a bag or the like is about to be displayed in a store for sale, the inside of the bag is manually stuffed with paper in order to give some shape to the bag while it is displayed in a store. Unfortunately, this paper stuffing is extremely time-consuming and also does not display the bag at its full and proper shape, since the bag is usually not expanded outwardly to its full and proper size leaving a number of creases on the exterior of the bag.